Happily Never After
by Farii
Summary: Depressed, Misty ran into Gary Oak, whom she had thought to be a jerk but turned out to be a nice person within and great companion to journey with. Maybe Prince Charming wasn't really who he was cut out to be? Summary inside. Egoshipping. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**J** è **FreedomFairy çJ**

**Title: **Happily Never After

**Summary: **As a child, Misty dreamt of her Prince Charming, one who would sweep her off her feet and take her to his Kingdom where the two would rule side by side and live happily ever after, and in Ash, Misty saw her prince, but life isn't a fairytale, it's never perfect. Ash was happy, _without her_ and_ with_ _another girl_. Depressed, Misty ran into Gary Oak, was one whom she never wanted to see again after her journeys with Ash and co. was over, but, instead of being the egomaniac of a jerk Misty had _thought_ him to be, Gary turned out to be a nice person within and a great companion to journey with. Maybe Prince Charming wasn't really who he was cut out to be? Egoshipping. Please R&R.

**Story Posted: **2/26/2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, for if I did, Misty would never have left the group!

**Rating:** 'T'

**A/N: **Hi guys!! Well, here's just a note, this is actually my first multi-chaptered fanfic so please don't expect quick updates from me! I didn't really watch all of Pokemon, just till 'Pokemon Advanced Challenge', right now they're showing 'Pokemon Battle Frontiers' but I don't always follow it (though I do watch a few episodes!), but I just love reading the egoshippy fics on this site! So I'm gonna start from where I stopped watching because I know very little about what happened after that! Anyway, hope you all like this story of mine and support my writing! Anyway enough with all this babbling and on with the story!

_**Happily Never After**_

_**Chapter One: Destiny**_

Once upon a time, in a land of mystical, magical and wondrous creatures, lived a girl. She was beautiful, to say the least…… Her olive green eyes were always full of emotions which went beyond comprehension for she was an unpredictable soul. Her heart, formerly filled with joy and happiness… was now nothing but a small organ with pain dwelling from each corner.

Sure, she had a great family, wonderful friends, a wealthy life with what you'd expect to be love, laughter and luxury, but the truth was… nothing could matter when it came to heartbreaks… When you would be hurting all through the night and into the day…… but when it came to showing her _true_ emotions, the said girl, namely Misty Waterflower, had cheated everyone. No one truly knew how she felt. Being an orphan, the 'runt' amongst the siblings, a friend left all to herself… it destroyed her from with in. But no matter what, Misty loved her friends and family. She loved them to bits.

She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't! While getting out of bed, Misty Waterflower pondered on the peculiar aspect of life. How it flowed like the waves and left its mark on the lives of other people… just like waves left its mark on land.

It had been a fortnight since she came back from her second visit with Ash and Brock and she was still unsatisfied with what she felt while she was with them: pain and frustration. It was like as if they had changed into completely different people. Well… only Ash. Whenever she would try to start a conversation he just _had _to bring in how much he had enjoyed his journeys after she left…… well, he didn't exactly mean it like that, but it hurt Misty to know that Ash was moving on from her……… that he might have actually been _more_ _happy_ without her.

Before, she used to be his inspiration. She was the one who would cheer for him from the sidelines……… but things had changed. He no longer needed her to be there for him in each and every match.

Misty sighed, since when had she become so 'contemplative'? She had moved on aswell! She was enjoying her life without him, so why did it bother her to know that he was doing the same? She shook her head, she knew that it would have been selfish to ask if she could journey with them again.

And anyway, it's not like as if he had ever said anything against her; that was actually _**very**_ far from the truth. She was one of his best friends, someone who he would always love and someone he could depend on. And Ash was her best friend aswell, sure she had liked him at one time, but that was just a crush……… right?

Once again Misty blew off the feeling of loneliness that would always somehow make its way to her. She was a grown girl with a wonderful life as a Gym Leader, plus she was finally accepted as one of the Sensational Sisters. What more could she ask for?

Okay, so maybe there were some things she wished to have, but even Millionaires had needs, and she was just a simple fifteen year old!

Again… Misty made her way to her bedroom from the balcony. Why did it have to be like this? Why was her life so… _boring_ now? While with the guys she never even had one _dull_ moment. Whether the memories were good or bad, it was never boring! She had even once thought of writing a book on her stupendously_ crazy_ life on the road! But now… her life just seemed so depressed!

'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm done with all this! I am going to bed now and when I wake up tomorrow…' she looked at the clock which read 2:17 a.m. and changed her words, ' Okay, make that today… When I wake up today, I am going to set out on my own journey, without Ash, Brock or anyone else for that matter! Yes… I'll just leave my sisters in charge of the Gym while I set my priorities straight!' and with that in mind, Misty's eyes finally closed shut and she drifted off to sleep.

"Misty, why do you have your bags packed?" asked Lilly as she got into her sister's room; she had just seen a huge pile of clothes outside the room and inside there was a huge bag her younger sister was sitting on, probably to get it to close.

"Because I'm going," the red-head muttered as she stuffed her lingerie into the already over-loaded bag.

"'kay… where?" Lilly probed since she knew that her sister wasn't going to give her fully efficient answers.

"I don't know," Misty replied simply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the blond eyed her sister.

"It means that I am setting off somewhere to just get rid of all the problems I've been facing for these past two weeks. And **NO**, I do **not** want to talk about it," Misty answered with a gruff.

"Like, alright. You don't have to be such a panzy about it!" the middle sibling replied.

"I'm not being a panzy… I just need some time alone!" Misty said in an annoyed tone.

"You get your 'time alone' after seven; who's supposed to handle the Gym while you're away?" Lilly asked.

"You're smart enough. You figure it out!" Misty grumbled.

"Okay, you do not expect _Violet _to take over the Gym again," Lilly said.

"No, I expect_ Daisy_ to," Misty muttered once more while remembering what happened the last time Violet took over the Gym… scary to think that it could happen again!!

"'kay, but, like, seriously Mist, if you need to talk to someone, I'm gonna be there," Lilly said with a twinkle of admiration in her eyes.

Misty just sighed at that comment. What she was doing (leave everyone and go to who knows where!) was brash and completely out of the blue. She knew that her sisters would never show it, but they were in fact worried for their youngest sibling.

"Look Lilly, you don't need to worry. This is just a short trip that I'm going to. Nothing that's gonna take years!" Misty let out with a small smile.

"That's what you said that day when you went out fishing. You returned home after five months and set out with Ash and lover boy again!" Lilly said skeptically.

"Yes, but this time it's different! Its not for getting away from you…… this time I want to get away from………" Misty paused to gather her wits and ended the sentence with a mutter that not even she could hear.

"What?" Lilly asked with a confused stare.

"I said that I just want to get away… from _myself_," Misty shuddered to think how her sister would react to such a thing.

"WHAT!!!! 'kay Mist, seriously, what's wrong? I know that my sis is upset and I don't like it one bit, and either you tell me what's wrong or I get it out of you! " Lilly scolded.

"Like, what happened? Lilly could you please not shout that loudly! _Some_ people are trying to sleep here!" Violet said with a yawn…… her sister could be really loud sometimes!

"It's 10:30 a.m. no one is should be sleeping now. But that's not the point. The reason why I shouted is 'cuz our little sister here is facing 'guy troubles'!" Lilly told them.

"I am NOT facing guy troubles!! What in the world would give you _that_ idea?" Misty asked bewildered.

"She just said, and I quote, _"I want to get away from myself." _Now, who wouldn't think that that's 'guy problem line'?!" Lilly explained.

"OMG!!! Mist! Who is it?? Don't tell me it's Ash?! Ohh… I bet it is! How come you never told us that you liked him? We're you're sisters! You should share everything with us! I mean, it's not like we can't keep secrets! How come you didn't tell us from before?" Violet burst at her sister.

"Uhhh… girls, I think that Misty should explain this to us before we make any assumptions, right baby sis?" Daisy turned to her youngest sister; being the eldest sibling, she knew how to handle situations like these, and with the _years_ of experience she had, she knew _exactly_ how to handle her sisters if they got _too much_ out of control.

"Yeah… umm… I was just thinking…… and I realized that I just need to get away from it right now. Ugh! You guys probably don't get me right now and I doubt that even I understand this weird feeling, but it's just that…… I don't wanna ignore it! I don't wanna ignore this heavy feeling in my chest that's been bothering me for the past two weeks and I just ha---" Misty was cut off by Daisy.

"Something's been bothering you for TWO WHOLE WEEKS and you're telling us NOW?? MISTY!! And didn't you just come back from another visit with Ash two weeks ago? Is it from that, sweety? Did something happen then?" Daisy asked.

"Umm… nothing really happened, but I just don't know. I'm starting to feel suffocated here. It's like as if I have nothing that satisfies me anymore. I know that this sounds really mean but I'm just not happy with _only _you guys now. I'm just so used to traveling the world now. I used to meet loads of people back when I used to travel with Ash. Now my acquaintances are minimized to you guys, well… there are the trainers who battle me but we barely get to know each other. Before it used to be like as if I've made a whole new family each day!" Misty ended.

"Ohh… well, if that's how you feel then go. I'm not gonna be stopping you. I can get why you wanna go girl. So just leave, but make sure that you're safe," Daisy said while feeling very proud of her younger, yet very mature, sister.

"Thanks sis. Now, if you don't mind, I've got some packing to do!" Misty said while holding up her tooth-brush and hand sanitizer.

"'kay. Do you need any help?" Daisy asked.

"Noooooooo. Nah. Uh… no thanks," Misty refused; she hadn't packed her diary yet and she **knew **that if one of her sister's got a hand on it, they'd undoubtedly want to read it, and Misty had **ALOT** of things she wasn't prepared to tell Violet or Lilly, maybe Daisy, but not the other two!

"Uhhh… 'kay. If that's what you really want," Lilly said while eyeing all the packing left for Misty to do.

"Uhh… wait, Daisy, Violet, Lilly," Misty called.

"Huh?" the three said in unison.

"I just wanted to say… thanks. For being there for me and all. Oh, and tell Damien and Tim that I'm gonna miss them," Misty said; Damien was Daisy's husband and Tim was Violet's.

Daisy smiled, "'kay."

"Hey, wait, what about Rick?!" Lilly said while referring to her own.

"Oh yeah… him too," Misty said this one dryly.

"What's with the attitude towards my hubby?" Lilly asked with a glare.

"Ohh…… nothing!" Misty sang; she and Rick didn't really get along very well.

Lilly just glared some more and finally decided to leave the room since it didn't seem to faze her sister the least bit.

"So, you all done with your packing?" Daisy asked while getting into Misty's room after half an hour.

"Yeah…… I'm done. Just have no idea about what's gonna happen now. Where should I head to first?" Misty asked.

"Well, you could always go visit Ash's mom. I mean, you haven't seen her for a long time and she seems quite fond of you. She calls you often to check up on you aswell," Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll go visit Mrs. Ketchum. No actually, I think I **will **go to her first, she's always a help anyway," Misty smiled.

"Yeah, so I guess that you should be on your way then? Just take care of yourself Mist. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to ever happen to you," Daisy said while almost in tears.

"Yeah… don't worry. Tell Violet and Lilly that I'm gonna miss 'em. I don't really think that I'm gonna be able to bear leavin' 'em again," Misty replied with a single drop of tear falling from her left cheek, and with that, Misty set out to the uncharted waters that laid before her.

"Uuugggghhhhhhhh!!" Misty said, frustrated; she just couldn't believe that she had lost her way to Pallet Town, that place was like a second home to her!

"WHERE ON EARTH IS PALLET TOWN?!?!?!" Misty shouted to particularly no one while practically tearing her map to shreds.

"Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood," a voice appeared from out of no where, well somewhere, but Misty had no idea about where it came from.

"Huh? Who said that? Who's there?" Misty shouted at the air while subconsciously placing her hand near her heart.

"Me……" the voice replied.

"Yeah… like that _really _helps!" Misty said sarcastically.

"And I thought that you'd be able to recognize my voice!" the irritating voice answered from God knows where.

"Now that you mention it, you do remind me of a retard who fell in love with me two years ago. But he moved to Asia to join the circus," Misty said with a dry tone.

"Ouch! That hurt," and with that a silhouette appeared from a bush in front of her.

"So you finally decide to show yourself, huh?" Misty smirked triumphantly as her previous comment got the 'stalker' to show himself.

"Yeah, just thought that I should, I mean, it isn't everyday that I get to escort a pretty lady such as yourself, to my home town," the voice said.

"Yeah. Yeah," Misty said.

"So… may I know your name miss?" the figure said while approaching her.

"I thought you knew me?" Misty replied with a smirk.

"I…… umm… yeah… just that I'm not sure if you really are… uhh…" the figure trailed.

"Who?" Misty repeated.

"Kayla(?)" the voice 'suggested' unsurely.

"Nope. Now that we know that I don't know you and you don't know me, lets try to keep it that way," Misty smirked and again made her way for Pallet Town.

"It's in the opposite direction," the figure brought up its barely visible finger and pointed to the direction.

"Uhh… I knew that!" Misty said while trying to sound believable but failing to do so.

"Suuuuuuure you did, and now that we know that you need me to figure out your directions, why not hitch a ride with me? You know you want to," the figure got closer.

"Ugh!" Misty growled knowing that he -who ever he was- was right.

As the figure got closer, Misty realized that she actually **did** know him.

"OMG! YOU!! IT'S YOU!!! NOW THERE'S **NO** CHANCE OF ME GOING TO PALLET WITH YOU!!!!" Misty shouted at Gary.

"You're acting like we actually know each other," Gary replied with a confused look.

"We DO!! Don't tell me that you don't remember me!" Misty shouted with glare.

"Is there a problem if I don't?" Gary replied with a cocky smirk.

"Ugh!! Whatev!!! JUST GO AWAY!!!!" Misty shouted.

Gary smirked once more, "Sure. If that's what you really want…" and with that, he turned around and started walking towards his car.

"Yes, that** is** what I really want, thank you very much!" Misty shot back, though she had no idea about where she'd go without him.

"Maaaan!!!! Will you just get in the car, woman?" Gary yelled and pulled Misty into the car.

"You know that I can get you arrested for kidnap, right?" Misty glared at Gary once she was seated in the front seat……… this happened after aloooooot of persuasion (and pulling and shoving!) on Gary's part.

"Uhuh," Gary replied unmindfully; boy oh boy! He had no idea about why he even got this _psychopath_ into his car!

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME???" Misty shouted.

"**I am, now can you please let me drive?!?!**" Gary said, emphasizing each word he uttered.

Misty just mumbled in response.

"Good," Gary muttered and got back to driving.

Misty again glared at Gary and intended to do so throughout the ride. How long was the ride anyway?

"Hey Gary, how long is it gonna take us to get to Pallet Town?" Misty asked while she stopped herself from glaring at him for a moment.

"It's gonna take abou……… Hey!! How do you know my name?" Gary asked with a bewildered expression.

Misty just stared blankly at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm a famous researcher. Everyone knows me!" Gary said whilst returning to his normal, cocky self.

"No you moron!" Misty yelled.

"I'm not a famous researcher??" Gary questioned with a queer look.

"You are! But that isn't how** I** know you!" Misty said with a tired sigh.

"Okay… Then how exactly do you know me?" Gary asked again.

"I traveled with Ash. You know, Ash: your life-long rival?" Misty said.

"Ohh… Wait, so you're the girl who was always with him? And oh… that rivalry thing is sooo over!" Gary told her.

"Okaaaay," Misty said in an unsure tone.

"What?!? It is over!!" Gary told her once more.

"Alright, alright!" Misty said.

And with all that done, the two made their way to Pallet Town.

**A/N:** OMG!! I AM ACTUALLY DONE WITH THIS!!! WOW!! Anyway, like I said before, I won't update very quickly… might even take months so please bear with me!! And I haven't re-read this before posting it so sorry for the mistakes!! (I did no editing after I first wrote it so it might seem rushed!! Sorry!!

Anyway, I hope that you liked it!! Hope that it wasn't too much of a bore??!! Please tell me what you think of it through your reviews!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

**J** è **FreedomFairy çJ**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

This is just a short note to let you all know that I will NOT be continuing on with this story. If anyone wishes to take it up you're more than welcome. Just let me know through your review to this and I'll get back to you on this matter. And I think it's only fair for me to get credit for the first chapter.

Thank you, and sorry =(


End file.
